Oh Crap ! Where am I ?
by Dude reborn
Summary: Minor swearing, not ease R&R TQ. What happens if a future warrior , he' a boy. but whatever. This story is going to be a little twisted, not in a sick way anyhow. just read and critic are always welcome. Not haters thought


**Dude: Sup, guys this is my first fanfic of Els-**

 **IS: Just start already !**

 **Dude: there will heck tons of grammar mistakes sorr-**

 **SLASH !**

 **LK: IS! You can** **'t cut the authors head off!**

 **IS:Just did :) he's too slow and~ START!**

* * *

Location: Hamel

" Damn, how many demons are there !"

The boy slashing the nearby demons to pieces with his Nasod blade.

"Switch:Wyvern Spear." The boy shouted

 **?:Switch Wyvern Spear**

The boy lashed his blade forward while releasing it , the blade handle extend, the blade split in half,revealing what seems like a boy waste no time and directly stab a nearby demon. The demon did not die, instead the demon took hold of his spear.

" You had no intention of letting go , do you ? Fine then,

 **WYVERN BLAST !** "

As soon as he shout, the blade... **= _=** The spear blast the demon along side the back row of demons.

"Hah ! That'll lower the count... or not. Fuck"

Hordes of demons pouring in. Still pouring.

* * *

?:Is that a bucket ? XD

Ran: 0 3 0 " No... Maybe"

* * *

 **?: Wyvern Spear 97% Overheat . Critical . Auto-Eject .**

The spear turned back to a blade, the boy just stood there , and~ he is not amused.

"Shet~~~ why now ? Damn it all ! Check: Overheat System."

 **?: Check: Liberator armor 40% , Diablo Blade 40% Wyvern Spear 97% Phantom 98% . End**

" Wait, when did I use the Phantom anyway ? 0-0

Right... Berthe the puppy. There's still tons of them, Oh man... I don't wanna use the armor... Fuck it, **Liberator Activate, Diablo Initiate**."

( Just think the Liberator armor is Chung's Berserk Mode in black, more Knight-ish and Diablo Blade as Grand Master's blade obsidian version, just twice the size. )

"Oh Yeah ! It's on now !" :)

The boy hack and slash through thousand and thousands of demons and glitters. None is left with their body whole. Blood everywhere, organs splattered, heads severed, Pedo Bear chasing a demon ? ( Wait Whut! O-o ) So our hero here reaches the "bucket". *cough,cough* The portal.

"Wait ? This 'bucket' is unleashing demon, really ? A damn bucket ?"

* * *

Ran: :( "That's not a bucket! Its a portal."

?: *laughing my ass off* Hahahaha OMG It really look like a damn bucket.

Ran: you just said 'my' right ?

?:Yeah, so ? Let the reader's figure it out I'm outta here.

Ran: Wait, what about the potion ?

?: for Sasha ?

Ran: Yeah.

?: you want her to stay asleep ? Man~ you're a serious lolicon man.

Ran: No I'm not, the healing potion.

?:Yeah sure. *throws the potion*

Ran: and the sleeping one too.

?:You are seriously a lolicon aren't you =-=

Ran: No, Im not.

? *throws sleeping potion* Whatever lolicon. *runs**stop* Wait, I thought your're supposed to protect her ?

Ran:I am, Still am!

?:Then she's supposed to be awake not asleep, it's been years man !

Ran: Tsk! Do not question me any further boy, or i'll cut your head off myself.I defeated the El brats don't think i can't defeat you !

?:Geez~ old grump, whatever . *run*

* * *

The boy tries *ahem* tried to break the 'bucket' *ahem* portal, but failed boy slash over and over and over... But to no avail, the portal did not budge, not even for a bit.

"By the El, how the fuck is this piece of shit still working ?!"

 **?:Liberator Armor . Diablo Blade . 100 % Overheat . Eject .**

"No! Override command !"

 **?:Override . Further use of both equipment will damage your body .**

" Yeah , yeah heard that before, let's see whats on the other side of this 'bucket'"

The boy rushed towards the portal, more like jump since it's a damn bucket. (Ran: no it's not)

The boy jump through the portal only to find him self falling.

"Fuuuuuccckkkkkkkkk! What the hell is this !? Why am I falling."

The boy fell through what seems lika a big tree and land... He crashed landed there while both his equipment dismantle themselves, his blade flung the moment he touch solid armor save him but that didn't keep him from fainting.

"Ugh~ where am I ?"

?:Thank the El your alive.

"Aunt Rena ?"

* * *

Dude:So how was it ? * reattaching my head*

IS:It sucked :P

Dude:Q-Q

Elgang: We Lost to Ran ?

Dude:No, you died except Rena

Rena:Why me ?

Dude: cause I said so , I'll tell the readers what happen in another chapter. Not the next one though

Elgang:You suck !

Dude: Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sulk in the emo corner Q-Q *sulking*

Elgang: Please R&R

Dude:Wait, Can you guys help me with the name for the character ? I suck at giving name so yeah.


End file.
